Hum saath saath hai
by Cutie pari
Summary: Kisi ek ki galti ki saja pure parivar ko milegi...kaun sa toofan ane vala hai duo ke upar...A family genre story from my side with Abhirika and Dareya...
1. Hum saath saath hai

Abhijeet was sleeping cuddling his cute liitle baby in his arm...awww they both are looking like angles..

Tarika came from washroom and saw her sweet hubby and little doll...a sweet smile flashed in her lip...she bent down and give a soft kiss on abhijeet's cheek and pat aditya's head...

Tarika with affectionate smile: Dono baap bete sote hue to itne masoom dikte hai jaise inke jaisa masoom to puri duniya me light leke bhi dhoondhoge phir bhi nhi milega...(she chukled herself)...aur ek baar uth jaye to adi aur abhi me jade ka fark nhi reh jata...(she passed a disappoint smile to her reason of lives)...

She climbed down from stair and went to kitchen, she became astonish to see that her sweet sister -in- law was already present in the kitchen...

Tarika in shocking smile: aaj suraj pakka paschim se nikla hai, tabhi to humari pyari devrani jee ke kadam rasoighar me pare me...(shreya made an annoyed face)

Shreya in complaining tone: Di aapko to pata hai na mai kitchen me aakar kaam karne ke badle bigar deti hun...aur phir aapko double mehnat karni parti hai...isliye (she falshed a sleepish smile)...par aaj to mere Adi ka birthday hai na, aur use mere haath ka bana puran poli bhut pasand hai, isliye maine socha aaj birthday boy ko uska favourite naasta dekar khus kardu..

Tarika in sweet smile: are khush kya, sahebjade to uchalne lagenge (both ladies laughed )...vaise daya abhi tak so raha hai kya...

A sad shadow covered her face but she managed to smile : di vo apne khabri se milne gaye hai...bole the kuch jaroori information dena vala hai vo...

Tarika noticed her tension, so she asked straightly : shreya baat kya hai, tum kuch pareshan lag rahi ho...tumhare aur daya ke beech sab theek hai na?

Shreya in fake smile: are nhi di aisi koi baat nhi hai, sab theek hai

Tarika in strict tone: shreyaaaa

shreya in tension hold her hand: di kuch dino se ye bhut pareshan lag rahe hai, humesa phone pe lage rahte hai...na theek se khana, na sone tak ki fursat ...pata nhi kya pareshani hai jo vo mujhse bhi share nhi kar sakte...mana ki mai biwi hun unki par ek cop bhi to hun...

Tarika also became tense listening this but she remained strong as she knew that Abhijeet and shreya both are very sensitive for Daya...so she handled her very well: isme ghavrane vali kya baat hai...tum to janti ho na cid ki duty, ho sakta hai koi kaam aa gya ho...(shreya nodded but still she was looking gloomy)..tumhe apne abhijeet sir pe to bharosa hai na?

Shreya in tears: unpe to khud se bhi jada bharosa hai... ek baar bharosa na karke pachta chuki hun...ab vahi galti dubara nhi kar sakta (her face was dipped down in guilty )

Tarika pressed her shoulder; to fir befikar raho, jab tak abhijeet hai daya ko kuch nhi ho sakta...hmm?

She nodde in teary smile and hugged tarika tightly who console her Little sister by patting her head...

They both seperated by listening a cute innocent voice: bari maa, mumma...adi uth gya kya... mujhe use wish karna hai...

Tarika picking the small doll in her lap: nhi beta, aapka chhote abhi tak so raha hai...(dav made an annoyed face)...

Dev in innocent voice: aur bare papa ?

Tarika in mock sad face; vo bhi abhi tak so rahe hai...(dev made a sad face )...are aap sad kyun ho rahe ho, mai abhi aapke bare papa aur chhote ko uthake ati hun...okay...( dev gave her a sweet smile while kissing on her cheek)

Dev in happiness: bari maa aap na best ho... (shreya and tarika both laughed )

Tarika sat him on slab and went toward his hubby room...she came near abhijeet and shake him: abhijeet uthiye...aap bureau ke liye late ho rahe hai...adi chalo beta utho jaldi dev bhaiya bhi uth gaye utho..chalo utho aap dono...bhut ho gya sona...

Beside getting up they grabbed the blanket tightly and made irritated face...ummm tarika sone do na thori der..

Tarika in irritation: theek hai aap dono baap bete sote rahiye aur koi kaam to hai nhi, par mujhe bhut kaam hai...mai jaa rahi hun...

She tried to go when felt jerk in her hands...she turned and saw abhijeet and adi both were holding her hand...

Adi in ever sweet voice: kya mumma, aaj ke din bhi aap mujhse gussa hogi...??

Abhijeet in cute tone asked ; aur mujhse bhi ?

Tarika in smile : aap dono sachme bhut nautanki ho gye ho...she came near adi and hugged her baby with : happy birthday my prince... bhagwan kare mera rajkumar humesa aise hi hansta muskurata rahe...

Adi kissing her cheek : thank you mumma...

Abhijeet opening his arms : aaja nere sher...(adi jumped in his arms and hide himself in his dad's broad chest )... happy birthday chhote...

Adi in anger: dad mai sirf bhaiya ka chhote hun...(with cute pout)... abhijeet hide his naughty smile and made innocent face

Dev in exclaimed tone : chhote tu uth gaya...

Adi rushing toward his bhaiya...dev in happiness hugged him tightly... happy birthday chhote...

Adi : thank u bhaiya...

Tarika and abhijeet both smiled soothingly to see their sweet bond... abhijeet felt proud on their both son..they are very small but in that age they know the meaning of love, care and concern...he was feeling that he is showing his and Daya relationship in the small duo form..

Tarika saw abhijeet 's wet eyelashes and smiled sadly...

Abhijeet in composed tone: Tarika Daya kaha hai...abhi tak so raha hai kya...varna adi ki birthday planning me busy honge saheb..

Tarika in tense tone: abhijeet daya ghar me nhi hai. ..vo apne khabri se milne gya hai...

Abhijeet in shock ; khabri se milne ..vo bhi itni subah ? (tarika nodded)

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Daya was coming to his car after talking to his informer when a big bomb blast taken place in his car...he fall on ground but by his luck.. he was safe and fine...he became shocked like hell...his car was burning in front of him.. his sinus was very fast...he felt a vibration in his phone so he received his call...

Voice: ye to sirf ek trailor tha officcer ...abhi bhi vakt hai uss case ko chhor do varna tumhare saath saath tumhari family bhi isi tarah jal ke rakh ho jaegi...

Daya in anger: ae..agar tune humari dushmani me mere parivar ko beech me laya na to mujhse bura koi nhi hoga.. mere family pe ek aanch bhi nhi ana chahiye... samjha tu...aur tu dhamki kise de raha hai, jo tujhe karna hai vo karle par mai tere bete ko fansi to charva ke rakhunga...

Voice : to phir aljam bhoogatne ke liye taiyar rahna...(he cut the call...)

Daya : hello...hello...damit...phone kaat diya...(he hold his head)...mujhe abhi ko batana hoga..

 **End of this chapter...**

 **A/n: First time trying to write on family genre...don't know how is this...hope you all like it...plsss tell me in review...**

 **Do r and r...**


	2. Happy moments

Abhijeet freshen up and then went inside a room in which a little angel was sleeping peacefully...abhijeet smiled wholeheartedly to see his cute princess...he went and pat his sweet doll's head...

Abhijeet in loving tone: kitti ...meri princess uth jao baccha ...dekho aaj aapke chhote bhaiya ka birthday hai...uth jaye...

She opened her eyes and jumped in his arm... abhijeet wrapped the small doll in his protective shell...he kissed on her head...good morning my princess Anaya...

Anaya in cute tone; dood ...molning...bale papa...bale papa aaj chhote bhaiya ta bird...day hai na...to aaj tek bhi hoga na...

Abhijeet laughed and pulled her nose :yessss cake bhi cut hoga, balloon bhi phootega aur mera anaya baccha dher sari chocolate bhi khayega (pulling her cheeck)

Anaya with twinkling eyes; sacchi...bale papa...ye chab hoga..(abhijeet nodded )...anaya hugged her from neck in happiness...yeeeeeeeeee

Abhijeet took her in lap and climbed down from stair...

Shreya looked them and smile...uth gayi bare papa ki ladli...mai adhe ghante se utha rahi thi tab to madam hili bhi nhi aur ab dekho...laye jeeju ise mujhe dijiye mai ready karke lati hun ise...

Abhijeet nodded and gave her to shreya ...and shreya left from there...

Adi and Dev both were standing with fula hua lips, and were staring abhijeet...

Abhijeet in confusion: kya hua bhai mujhe is tarah ghoora kyu jaa raha hai...haan...

Dev in cute anger: mai aur chhote aapse katti hai...hume aapse baat nhi karni...(joining his liitle hand on his chest)

Abhijeet bent down and made sad face: accha...par aap dono mujhse katti kyun ho...

Dev : kyunki aapne humse promise kiya tha na ki chhote ke bithday ke din hume school nhi jana hoga...par bari mummy hume scl bhej rahi hai...

Adi in sad tone: papa mujhe scl nhi jana...plzzzz mumma ko bolo na...

Abhijeet is going to say something when a strict voice cutted him: Abhijeet aap kuch nhi bolenge (abhijeet shut his mouth)... aapne na sare baccho ko bigar ke rakh diya hai...adi , dev mujhe kuch nhi sunna aap dono scl jaa rahe ho bas...

Adi and dev together : bari mummy/mumma plzzzz na...

Abhijeet in bittering tone: Tarika ab baccho ka man nhi hai to jane do na...(tarika glared him)...are tum bhi to bachpan me birthday ki din scl nhi jati hogi...to phir apne baccho pe aisa julm kyun haan...

Tarika in arrogant tone: jee nhi mai roj scl jaya karti thi... abhijeet bas ab aur kuch nhi sunna mujhe...(adi and dev made sad faces)...chalo chupchap breakfast karlo aur scl jayo... Abhijeet aap bhi bureau ke liye ready ho jaye ...mai tab tak kitchen me hun...

Abhijeet saw his both sons sad faces so he bent down and said in loving tone: are mere sher aise udas aache nhi lagte...aap dono scl se aa jayo phir hum saam ko wonderland jaenge ...ok ...

Adi and dev in happiness: ok...(they hugged abhijeet tightly and kissed on his cheek from both sad)...and went for their breakfast...

Abhijeet smiled but his smiled vanished looking at watch: ye daya kaha rah gya...abhi tak to ise aa jana chahiye...phone karke dekhta hun ise...he is going to call him when he saw daya entered inside...his head was bleeding ( due to blast he fall and his head collide with stone)...

Abhijeet in panick rushed toward him: daya ye chot kaise lagi tujhe...tu theek hai na...(he was looking so much tense )...aa baith idhar...(sat him down on the couch )...mai abhi first aid box lata hun...

Daya was standing like a statue...goon voice was horrifying him still...

Abhijeet applying bandage: kaise lagi ye chot tujhe...aur kus khabri ne tujhe itni subah bulaya tha...(daya was silent )...so abhijeet asked in loud plus concern tone...daya kuch pooch raha hun mai tujhse...kuch bolega bhi...?

Daya in tension : abhi vo...(ye tum kya kar rahe ho daya ek chhote se mamle ke liye abhi ko pareshan kar rahe ho... Abhijeet ab sirf tumhara bhai hi nhi acp bhi...uspe itne sare work ka load hai, agar maine use ye sab bataya to ispe aur pressure badh jaega)...ku..kuch nhi hua abhi...bas chhota sa accident ho gya...mai theek hun...

Abhijeet cupping his face: daya sach sach bata...sab theek hai na...kuch dino se tu bhut pareshan lag raha hai mujhe...

Daya holding his hand said in smile: sab theek hai abhi...aur jab tak tum mere saath ho sab theek hi hoga..(abhijeet smiled and ruffled his hair )

Adi seeing his chachu exclaimed in happiness: chachu...(he rushed toward him and hugged him tightly)...aapko pata hai chachu mai kitna miss kar raha tha aapko...

Daya in smile: Hawwww chachu is sorry... happy birthday betu ...(kissing on his forehead)...are ye kya scl dress me , aap schl ja rahe ho?

Dev said from behind: bari mummy ki vajah se...unhone bola hume scl jane ko...

Daya in naught smile: bhabhi to bilkul ghar ki down ban gyi hai ...down lady... hahaha...

Abhijeet slapping his head: abe mooh band kar agar tarika ne sun liya to lene ke dene par jaenge...

Daya in teasing: mai to bol dunga, maine kuch bola hi nhi ye sab abhi ne mujhe seekhaya (abhijeet opened his mouth)...vaise bhabhi pe ek gana bhut suit karta hai...

Adi in twinkling : kaun sa vala mumma...

Daya in dramatically tone :

 **Ding dong ding dong ding dong**

 **Ding dong ding dong ding...hey bhabhi...**

 **Bhabhi sehat ke liye tu to hanikarak hai...**

Abhijeet and small duo burst out in laugh...

 **Bhabhi sehat ke liye tu to hanikarak hai...Hum pe thori daya to kar hum nanhe balak hai (with puppy face )**

Adi also suppourted daya : **Descipline itnaaaaaaa**

Dev: **Descipline itna khudkhusi ke laya hai...**

Daya in dancing : **Bhabhi sehat ke liliye tu to hanikarak** (he stopped in fear because he saw tarika was standing behined Abhijeet, dev and adi also stunned )

Abhijeet in laughing: are tum log chup kyun ho gye...kitna mast tha gana...sach me daya ye gana tarika pe bhut suit karta hai (tarika made her face in anger while daya was shaking his head but our dear abhijeet is his own flow)...humesa mujhpe rob jharti rahti hai... aisa lagta hai vo na amrish puri vali bogambo ban gyi hai (tarika opened her mouth in shock )

Daya in mock smile: abhi kyun majak kar rahe ho, bhabhi aisi thori hai vo to kitni sweet hai...

Abhijeet in teasing; are vo sweet nhi neem ki sharbat hai...(tarika was fuming )...are karela bhi uske samne dam torde...

Tarika shouted : Abhijettttttttt...

Abhijeet turned and shocked to see Tarika there...he again looked at his brother who was hiding his smile ...

Tarika throwing cushion on him: kya kaha tune mujhe bogambo...aur kya kaha...

Adi ; mumma neem aur karela bhi bola...(abhijeet glared him, adi made innocent face while dev and daya burst out in laugh)

Tarika throwing cushion: Aaj tumhe mujhse koi bacha nhi sakta abhijeet...tum bas dekhte jayo...mai na tumse kabhi baat nhi karungi...(she left from there in anger)

Abhijeet in anger: Daya ke bacche, tune accha fasaya mujhe...bata nhi sakta tha ki tarika sab sun rahi hai..

Daya in naughty smile: tumhe peette hue dekhne ka mauka kaise chhor sakta tha mai...(and he rushed)

Abhijeet opened his mouth and looked at naughty duo angrily...

Adi holding dev's hand: bhaiya hum scl ke liye late ho rahe hai...chalo...(they also escaped from scene)

Abhijeet sat on couch in anger when somebody tuccked his hand...he turned and his anger melt down in second to see his doll who was seeking him in tension...so abhijeet picked her in his lap...

Anaya : kya hua bale papa...aap chad kyu ho...

Abhijeet in smile: kuch nhi beta...meri angel ke rahte mai sad ho hi nhi sakta ...ek Aap hi to ho jo meri sari udasi dur kar deti ho...meri jaan ho aap...(anaya kept her head on his chest and abhijeet wrapped her giving a kiss on her head )

Daya smiled to see the beautiful bond between his brother and his daughter...his anaya is closest to abhijeet's heart... Abhijeet loved her most in the family...as she is princess of his bale papa...

Shreya came there and pressed daya's shoulder...daya aap kab aye...

Daya turned and said in smile: bas kuch der pahle...

Shreya became panicked seeing bandage on his head: aapko ye chot kaise lagi...aap to khabri se milne gye the na...

Daya cupping her face: shree mai theek hun...bas chhoti si chot hai (seeing with finger in which shreya smiled)...

Shreya shaking her head: Aapko sari chot chhoti hi lagti hai, vaise di ko kya hua vo itne gusse me kyu thi...

Daya told him everything while laughing shreya also merged with him...daya aap kabhi nhi sudhrenge..humesa jeeju ko pareshan karte rahte hai...

Daya in smile: tension mat lo, mera bhai hai.. bhabhi ko chutkiyon me pata lega...(shreya raised her eyebrows)...

shreya in smile: vaise humara parivar sachme ek Sapna lagta hai na...pata hai mai humesa se aisi hi family chahati thi...

Daya keeping hand on her shoulder: aut mai bhi...(they hugged each other in smile)

 **End of this chapter...**

 **A/n: Thank you so much guys for your precious reviews...hope you will like this chapter too...**

 **sanjana: Dear i hope, you liked your dareya moments...**

 **Do r and r..**


	3. Pyara pal

**A/n: This whole chapter is dedicated to my bestie june...i hope you will like it boss...**

Abhijeet move toward his deary wife's room who was now sitting with angry face infront of mirror...she saw Abhijeet's reflection on mirror who was gulping his saliva in fear... awwwww he was looking so cute like a scared kid , a little smile lit up on her face seeing his world's most handsome husband like this...Abhijeet started to move toward her so she hide her smile and make straight face...

Abhijeet gave her a tense smile which she ignored completely..so he tried with his most innocent tone : Tarika jee..kya aap bhi..yun chhote mote baat pe gussa ho jati hai...(sweet tone )

Tarika raising her eyebrows: chhoti baat ... (in anger )Abhijeet tumne mujhe neeche jo kuch bhi bola vo tumhe chhoti baat lagti hai (Abhijeet shook his head in yes but again shook his head in no with fear )

Tarika in disgusting faces : you are impossible...huh...(joining hand on her chest )

Abhijeet in loving tone : Tarika kya tumhe sachme aisa lagta hai ki mai tumhare bare me aisa sochta hun...(tarika glared at him )...mai to bas majak kar raha tha..koi bhala apni itni sweet si patni ko ye sab bol sakta hai kya (placing hand on her cheek )

Tarika in cute tone : aap sach me majak kar rahe the...mai kharoos nahi hun ?

Abhijeet keeping his hand around her neck : bilkul bhi nhi...(tarka smiled shyly )...you r the world's most caring wife (her smile deepened with complement of Abhijeet)...you know Tarika ...mai bhut lucky hun ki tum meri ho, tumne jis tarah se mujhe aur mere pure parivar ko sambhala hai na , vo koi aur kar hi nahi sakta...Thank u so much Tarika mere life me ane ke liye...

Tarika keeping her head on his chest: ye sirf aapki nhi meri bhi family hai Abhijeet...aur lucky to humdono hi hai kyunki humdono ek dusre ke saath jo hai...(Abhijeet smiled and kissed on her forehead)...

 **In Dareya 's room...**

Daya : shreya adi ke liye tumne kuch gift le liya na... actually mai kaam me itna busy tha ki dhyan hi nhi raha mujhe...(in sad tone)

Shreya in smile: Daya humare ghar ke cute se superhero ka birthday hai to mai gift kaise bhool sakti hun ...

Daya in smile : hmm vo to hai..(then he became tense again)

Shreya squeezed his shoulder: Daya plzzz bataye na kya baat hai...mai aapko aise nhi dekh sakti (in tears)

Daya in soft tone while turning toward her : aisi koi baat nhi hai shreya...agar kuch serious baat hoti to mai tumhe jaroor batata...(placing hand on her shoulder)

Shreya jerked his hand and said tearly ; mai janti hun aap mujhse kuch share nhi karenge kyunki aapko lagta hai ki mai pareshan ho jaungi...hai na...(daya lowered his head )...aapko nhi batana hai to mat bataye par iss tarah se jhoot to mat boliye...bhut takleef hoti hai mujhe (in sobbing tone )

Daya hold her hand and wiped tears from her eyes: shreya i promise wakt ane par mai tumhe jaroor bataunga...par plzzz abhi mujhse kuch mat poocho...(shreya moved her gaze away)...tumhe mujhpe bharosa hai na shreya (deepening his voice )

Shreya looking straight into his eyes directly; khud se bhi jada ... par mujhe aapko khone se dar lagta hai daya (in fear )...aapne jabhi bhi mujhse ya Abhijeet sir se kuch chupaya hai aap humesa mussebat me pare hai...aur mai nhi chahti aapko fir se kuch (she stopped with lump in her throat )

Daya lifting he face: jab tak tumhara pyar aur Abhijeet ka saath hai mujhe kuch nhi ho sakta shreya.. (shreya hugged him tightly cluting his t-shirt...tears were rolling down from her eyes)

Daya wrapped him carefully and felt a great sooth inside his heart...he was gaining strength to fight against those devil who wanted to hurt his family...

 **Daya pov : chahe kuch bhi ho jaye ...par mai mere parivar ko kuch nhi hone dunga...kuch bhi nhi...**

Sometimes later both couples came down and meet at dining table...daya was little relax now ...so Abhijeet also became calm seeing him...

Abhijeet in concern tone : Daya teri chot kaisi hai ab...agar jada dard hai to aaj bureau mat ja...ghar pe hi rest karle...vaise bhi tu kuch dino se case ko leke bhut stressed hai...

Daya in smile : abhi mai theek hun yaar...aur agar ye chhoti si chot ke vajah se mai ghar baith gya na to ho gya kaam...(taking bite in his mouth)

Abhijeet in disappointed tone : tujhse na to koi behas hi nahi kar sakta...

Daya un careless tone : to maine thori kaha hai daya the great se arhue karne ke liye...vaise bhi argue me vahi log jeet pate hai jo mujh jaise genious hote hai (wink tone )

Abhijeet slapping on his head: dhakkan kahi ka...bas dialogues marvalo saheb se ...(daya laughed loudly which gave a cute smile to his buddy )

Daya in naughty tone : vaise boss jada lagi to nhi...(Abhijeet confuse)...bhabhi ne acchi khatirdari to ki hi hogi aaj...(he laughed loudly saying this)

Abhijeet in anger: daya mai tera sara daant tor dunga...(daya showed his 32 teeths )...huh...jahil kahi ka..tu na kabhi nhi sudhar sakta...tujhse samajhdar to mere bache hai (teasing tone while daya made "whatever face ")...accha abhi jaldi naasta kar hume bureau jane se pahle kahin aur bhi jana hai...

Daya in confuse : kahan boss ?

Abhijeet in loving tone; maine mere adi ke liye kuch special gift ka order diya tha bas wahi lene jana hai...aur tu abhi gift ke bare me mat poochna... jab aega to khud dekh lena...(daya made annoyed face )

 **In School...**

A person in irritating tone : tum bhi kamal karte ho yaar...ye kaam to tum ghar me bhi kar sakte ho... bacchon ke scl me ane ka kya fayda ?

Other person: jitna deemag hai na tere paas utna hi lagaya kar..khamakha mera deemag khata rehta hai...vahan vo Abhijeet Daya hai mujhe vo ye kaam karne denge kya...?

 **End of this chapter...**

 **A/n: Thank u so much guys for your lovely reviews... next update after 35 reviews ...**

 **So kaun ye dono aadmi jo adi aur dev ke scl me hai...kahin koi criminal to nhi...?**

 **And one more thing i will update " badalte rishton ki kahani " after 80 reviews...(wink )..**

 **Ds will come soon...thanx...**


	4. shock and tension

Abhijeet : Purvi jara case no 765 ka file dena ..ho sakta hai us serial killer ke bare me kuch mil jaye

purvi giving the file : sir maine ye file check ki thi ...isme ek baat bhut kaam ki hai humare liye..

Abhijeet in excitement: accha vo kaun si ?

Purvi : tatoo ...(abhijeet gave her a confuse look so she classified ) matlab sir ye jo khooni hai vo apne haath me dragon ka tatoo banvaya hua hai...

Abhijeet : great ...tab to humare liye khooni ko pakarna aur asan ho gya..daya jara dhanchu ko bolo iss tatoo ke bare me pata lagane (but he didn't get any response from him so he looked up towards Daya who was lost in his world even he was not listening his cell ringing sound )

Abhijeet became angry..he move toward him and pick up the cell from his pocket which jerked daya's thought...he realised the scene and became embarass...

Abhijeet beceme tense seeing principal number on daya's cell..he received the call : hello mam...mai abhijeet bol raha hun..

Principal: Namaste sir.. actually maine ye poochne ke liye call kiya tha ki aaj aaplog annual function me aa rahe hai na ?

Abhijeet in smile : sorry mam hum to nhi aa sakte..but I assure you Tarika aur shreya time pe pahunch jaegi..

Principal: no no it's ok..Aditya aur Divyansh bhi apne mom ke saath hi aenge kya ?

Abhijeet in tense : ye aap kya bol rahi hai mam..vo dono to aaj subah hi scl gye the (daya also became alert )...(in worried tone ) please aap check kijiye vo dono apne class me hi honge...

Princi in shock : dekhiye sir aapko jaroor koi miss understanding hui hai..undono me se koi bhi school me aaj aya hi nhi hai, mai abhi abhi undono ke class se hi aa rahi hun

Abhijeet in anger : Aise kaise vo dono scl me nhi hai, haan...(daya became shock listening this )...dekhiye aap please sahi se pure scl ko check kijiye, vo dono vahi honge (controlling his tension nd anger )

Principal in fear : ye..yess sir hum check karke abhi batate hai aapko thori der me (and the call cut )

Daya in fear ; boss kya hua..kya kaha principal mam ne ?

Abhijeet in heavy voice ; yaar vo log keh rahe hai adi aur dev aaj scl gye hi nhi...

Daya in composing tone : abhi mai ghar fone kkarke dekhta hun ho sakta hai vo dono bhaag karke aa gye ho ...(abhijeet just nodded )

After few minutes of bell tarika received the call : hello Daya...

Daya hiding his tense voice : bhabhi kya sab ho raha hai wahan ?

Tarika in tired tone ; are daya subah se bhaag rahi hun yaar bas...tum batayo phone kyun kiya ?

Daya : mujhe na champ ke liye koi acchi gift mil hi nhi rahi to socha usi se poochlu use kya chahiye...jara use fone to do...

Tarika : Daya tum theek to ho na...adi tumhare samne school gya aur tum usse phone dene ke liye bol rahe ho (Abhijeet's heart missed a beat )

Daya in fake chuckle : mai to bhool hi gaya tha.. accha theek mai phone rakhta hun (he cut the call )

Abhijeet in hurried tone : Daya jaldi gari nikalo, hume abhi school jana hoga (without wasting a single second duo left from there )

 **In quills...**

 **Daya pov : kahin** **usine humare baccho ke saath kuch galat to nhi kiya...please god please mere baccho ko safe rakhna ...agar unhe meri wajah se kuch ho gya to mai apne aapko kabhi maaf nhi kar paunga...**

Abhijeet pressing Daya's shoulder : Daya tension mat le yaar..kuch nhi hoga ...tu to janta hai na kitne shaitan hai vo log..fir se koi masti kar rahe honge humare saath

Daya looked at abhijeet in pain...he know how much he is scared but was trying to control himself for him...

In so much fear and tention, they both reached at school in rush and got that really younger duo have not came today... Abhijeet demanded the security gaurd for CCTV camera...

They saw in monitor that Adi and dev came in school but seeing somethung they both rushed from there in happiness...

Daya : abhi ye dono scl campus se iss tarah kahan gye honge..kisko dekhke bhage ye log..mujhe to bhut tension ho rahi hai yaar..pata nhi kahan honge ...

Abhijeet in anger : par mujhe ab sab samajh aa raha hai (daya looked at him in confusion)...daya mujhe pata hai ye dono kahan gye (daya shocked )...tu chal mere saath ...

Daya drove off the quills where abhijeet told him and he got a big shock seeing their destination...

Daya in shock : boss Acp sir ke ghar...bacche yahan hai ?

Abhijeet : jee haan yahan hai..maine adi ki lip reading ki thi vo dadu karke chillaya tha (daya opened his mouth in shock )..

Daya in naughtiness ; matlab Acp saheb ab retirement ke baad kidnapper ban gaye...hahahaha

Abhijeet in strict tone : daya bakwas band...(daya selaed his lips)..jara dekhe to yahan kya gul khilaya ja raha hai...

 **inside the Acp's room...**

Adi in cute tone : Dadu aap na world's best dadu ho...aaj agar aap na hote to mujhe apna birthday scl ke annual function me spent karna hota (making annoyed faces )

Acp pulling adi's cheek : mere pote lakho me nahi croro me ek hai , aise kaise mai apne guddo ko sad hone deta...(dev and adi both hugged Acp tightly )

Salunkhe in sad tone : bhai ye to galat baat hai..tumdono apne nanu ko to billul bikul bhool gye..(in teasing tone ) aur ye sara idea mera hi tha ...tumhare dada jee to tumhare baap se itna darte hai ki poocho mat...

Acp in anger : salunkhe tu bak mat...mai kyun darunga undono se..vo dono mujhse darte hai kyunki mai unka senior bhi hun aur baap bhi...

Salunkhe : rahne do rahne do...vaise ye school bhejne ke peeche iss abhijeet ka hi haath hoga ...bilkul tumpe gya hai vo kharoos

Dev instantly : jee nahi nanu mere bare papa ka nhi bari maa ka haath tha, kyunki vo bilkul aapki tarah hai (in low audiable tone kharoos )

salunkhe mouth's opened while acp burst out in laugh...

Acp in laughing: salunkhe tu bhool gya , abhijeet ke ladle ke samne tu uske bare papa ke bare me kuch nhi bol sakta...

Duo came inside with serious face...oldie duo get up in shock ...while younger duo hide themselves behind his dadu..

Daya in disappointed tone : sir aapko pata hai hum kitna dar gye the...hume laga pata nahi kahan gye ye badmas...

Abhijeet in cold tone : Daya tum yahi ruko... agar yahan pe inlogo ka enjoyment kahatam ho jaye to indono ko ghar chhor dena (pointing toward children)...and he left from there in anger...

Acp : abhijeet... abhijeet...ek minute...(abhijeet stopped)..mai tumhe call karke batane hi vala tha par pata nhi deemag se kaise nikal gya...i m sorry beta (in soft tone )

Abhijeet took a sigh left from there ignoring Acp sir...(salunkhe became shock seeing his action but not Daya and Acp )

 **End of this chapter...**

 **A/n: hawwww ye kya hua..abhi to gussa ho gye Acp sir se...par itna gussa kyun bhai... hahahah angry young man jo thahre par Abhijeet aur Acp sir ko ignore...kuch hajam nhi hua...mai to bhut excite hun iska reason janne ke liye...are u ?**

 **Do r and r...**


	5. Zakhm

Salunkhe in anger : boss ye Abhijeet ka mujhe kuch samajh nhi ata, pata nahi ise har baat pe itna gussa kyun ata hai ...?

Acp in stern voice : salunkhe ! (signaling towards the kids..salunkhe made sorry face )

Daya bent down to kids and said in soft tone : Baccho aap dono tab tak bahar garden me jake khelo...hum kuch der me ghar chalenge...ok ? (both kids nodded and left from there )

Daya turturning toward salunkhe : sir jaroori nhi ki jo hum dekhte hai wahi sach ho...aapko abhijeet ka gussa dikha par uske peeche ek baap ka dar nhi dikha , (in flow ) wo dar jisne uska abhi tak peecha nhi chhora hai ...

Salunke in confusion : matlab.. ? kis dar ki baat kar rahe ho tum (glance at Acp who was hiding his eyes )..tumdono ne kuch bara chupaya hua hai na mujhse (both started looking downward )..Daya kya chupa rahe ho mujhse...

Daya : kuch bhi nahi sir (salunke looked at him with fixed gaze so he adverted his gaze )

Salunkhe in rage : tumlogo ko nhi batana hai na, theek hai mat batayo..mai abhijeet se jake khud pooch lunga..(saying this he started to move when daya hurriedly grab his wrist )

Daya : rukiye sir mai batata hun...(taking sigh) jab aap Delhi gye the apna confrence attend karne ye baat tabki hai...humlog sab picnic pe gye hue the ek saath aur...

 _ **Flashback...**_

 _Daya get down from car and stretched his arms :Aaah boss...drive karte karte meri peeth akar gyi yaar..._

 _Abhijeet in tease : Daya sach me tera buddhapa aa gya yaar...tu na vitamins ki goli liya kar ab se ..._

 _Daya in rage : abhi bhoolo mat tumse chhota hun mai...aur buddha mai nhi tum ho..._

 _Abhijeet chuckled ; kisi kisiko khud galat faimi ho jati hai ...ab log meri young, dashing personality se jalte hai to isme bhala mera kya kasoor ?_

 _Daya was going to fireback when Tarika snubbed them with : bas , bikul chup ab aap dono (duo looked each other with bechara face )...kuch to sharam karo aap dono, apne bacche ke samne koi aise larta hai kya...(chhote duo presssed their mouth with palm to stop laughing..they both signal each other and move out from there )_

 _Abhijeet in innocent tone : Tarika maine kuch nhi kiya..ye sab iss Daya ka kiya dhara hai ...(daya mouth opened in shock )_

 _Tarika in stern smile : haan haan aapke jitna masoom to puri duniya me koi hai hi nahi...mai acche sw janti hun aap humesa bechare mere daiwar jee ke peeche pare rahte hai...(daya winked abhijeet while abhijeet glared him hard )_

 _Acp in annoyed tone : Kitna laroge tumlog aur..? (in anger ) humlog yahan picnic manane aye hai tumdono bhaiyo ka jhagra dekhne nhi..._

 _shreya : Wahi to sir, aur Tarika tum bhi ab jeeju ko dantna band karo..(abhijeet smile '"chalo koi to hai jo mere side hai " but the next sentence made him shock ) ghar par jitna dantna ho dant lena..._

 _Shreya bite her tongue and Daya burst out in laugh , Acp chocked for laugh while abirika were looking each other with embarassement..._

 _Abhijeet_ _changing the topic : wo dekho humare beto ko..humlog yahan khud me busy hai aur humare bacche wahan khud me busy hai..._

 _Anaya in sweet complain : bale papa ..bhaiya ..._

 _Abhijeet in cute tone : awww meri anu ko bhaiya ke paas jana hai...(anu nodded cutely ) theek hai meri pari aa jayo fir (took her in his lap )...they all move toward junior duo...they stopped there to seeing their nautanki_

 _Adi saw a girl of his size was crying ..he move toward her and ask in soft tone : kya hua tum ro kyu rahi ho ?_

 _Girl in crying : mera ice-cream gir gya aur mere paas ab paise nhi hai..._

 _Adi : accha hua (girl looked at him with pout )...are mera matlab hai ab hum dono saath me ice-cream kha lenge ..(grabbing her hand ) chalo mai khilata hun ice-cream tumhe..._

 _Dev's mouth opened in shock : huh aaj tak saheb ne hume ek lolly pop to diya nahi hai aur inhe ice-cream khilaya ja raha hai...(dev shook his head in disappointment and going to move out from there when adi held his wrist )_

 _Dev in tease : aa gyi saheb ko meri yaad ?_

 _Adi in cute tone : boss vo na galti se ek mistake ho gyi..._

 _Dev in rage : chhote don't tell me ki tumhe ice-cream ke liye paise chahiye..._

 _Adi in buttering tone : please bare bhaiya dedo na paise...mai mera pocket money ghar bhool gaya.._

 _Dev in frustration: chhote tu humesa aise hi karta hai, humesa mera paisa kharch kara deta hai..._

 _Adi in low tone: boss dheere bolo warna radha ke samne meri naak kat jaegi_

 _Dev in teasing tone : ohh to saheb ne naam bhi pooch liya...mai mere paise nhi dene vala tujhe..._

 _Adi in tears: haan haan kyun doge aap...aap to mujhse pyar hi nahi karte ab..._

 _Dev took out money and gave him in his palm: ye le nautanki tere paise...(in low murmering tone ) pata nhi itne sare dublicate ansoo kahan se nikal leta hai..._

 _Adi hugged him tightly : thank u bhaiya...u r the best.. (and he rushed from there )_

 _Dev smiled in his own seeing his chhote antics..._

 _Here all mouth was opened in shock seeing that scenario...and our duo was trying to adverted their gaze because they are the main focus of their dear family..._

 _Acp in teasing smile : maine sirf suna tha ki bete baap ki parchai hote hai aaj dekh bhi liya..._

 _Tarika murmuring in Abhijeet's ear : dekho tumhare wajah se mera beta abhi se hi flirt karna seekh gya ...pata nhi age kya hoga..._

 _Daya hide his laugh so abhijeet snubbed him with : tu kya khi khi khi kar raha hai, adi ne emotional atyachar karna tujhse hi seekha hai..._

 _Daya in annoyed tone : huh..._

 _Anaya pointing toward ice-cream: nam nam...anu nam nam...(my sister's daughter use this word for any eatable so i used it) ..._

 _They smiled on her cute " nam -nam "_

 _Daya taking hus doll in her : chalo mai apni beti ko nam nam dilake ata hun..._

 _Everything was going smoothly..they were fighting, enjoying and laughing..but they all were unware about the upcoming danger..._

 _A man came in resort running ...his shirt have blood patches...police were also following him...at last police saw him and going to arrest when he pick up adityan in lap and warned them : agar kisine bhi mere paas ane ki kosis ki to mai iss bacche ke tukre kar denge ..._

 _Abhijeet coming out from stunned phase said in warning tone : dekh bacche ko chhorde warna tere liye bilkul accha nhi hoga..._

 _Adi was crying hardly : papa...chachu...chhoro mujhe..._

 _goon pulled adi 's hair : chup kar varna kaat ke rakh dunga tujhe...(adi shouted in pain which shievered all family members)_

 _Daya gulping down his tears said in pleading tone : dekho bacche ko kuch mat karo...koi nhi ayega tumhare paas..._

 _Dev in crying: papa chhote ko bachayo na...dekho na vo kitna ro raha hai, bad uncle ne use hurt bhi kiya..._

 _Tarika in fear (tears were rolling down from her cheek ): Abhijeet please kuch karo na... mujhe mera adi chahiye... abhijeet please..._

 _Goon started moving back with Adi...he reached near the water fall..._

 _One police point the gun towards him when acp stopped him with rage : gun neeche karo...(in anger ) pagal ho gye ho tum ?_

 _Police : i m sorry sir...par hume ye mujreem kisi bhi haal me chahiye..(he shoot on goon's leg)_

 _And in next moment...adi slipped from his hand and fall down on high feet water fall..._

 **End of this chapter...**

 **A/n : Thank u so much for your reviews guys...**

 **Adityan : Hi dear, kaise khusi bayan karu samajh nhi aa raha aapko wapas dekhkar...hahahha...really yaar missed u so much...akele akele ghoom liya aapne...not done...kal aapka review dekhkar to mera din hi ban gya yaar sacchi...mujhe really nhi pata tha ki aap ko ye story itni pasand hai...and aaj ka ye chapter especially maine aapke liye post kiya hai as a welcome treat, to batana jaroor kaisa laga aapko...and thank u so much dear for your unconditional love ...tc ))))**

 **Abhi's ira : yaar saira kahan gayab thi tu itni din se...you know i missed you so much...and missing your story too...please ab wapas mat jana yaar...and thank u so much darling review ke liye...tc)))**

 **Luvcidduodosti ; bestie thank u yaar**

 **Priya : Hi dear...chalo i m glad ki aapko vo chapaccha laga...thanx for your review my sweetie...tc )))**

 **Coolak : Thank u didu for your review and i m happy ki aapko vo Chapter accha laga...keep reading nd reviewing di...tc ))**

 **Duo angel pari : Hehe lo dear aapka chapter...aapka wait khatam hua...tc )))**

 **Pooja : sach me abhi sir gusse hone pe aur bhi cute lagte hai...haha..**

 **zeba di ; haan di dada pote ka rishta really bhut khas hota hai...thank u**

 **Shikha sharma : thank u my angel di**

 **Perfect abhi : thank u bhai**

 **Pooja abhi deewani : thank u dear...and haan abhi sir sa h me bhut cute lagte hai**

 **Abhi nidhi : thank u baccha...**

 **Angelbetu : hehe ..adha excitement to agle chap me khulega tab tak wait kariye...tc )))**

 **samaha : Lo cutie update de diya maine...batana jaroor kaisa laga aapko ?**

 **Anam abhi 's fan : thank u dear**

 **Dareya lover : bacche mai bold romantic story likh hi nhi sakti.. because mujhe romance ka r nhi ata..haha...par light dareya jaroor mil sakta hai aage...thanks for review..tc))**

 **Advi : thank u sweeto for review...**

 **Ls : thank u dear...**

 **Eman ; thank u dude**

 **Riya : thanks for review dear...**


	6. Aagaj

Abhijeet and Daya both reached near the water fall ...they both became freeze on his place seeing the depth of the hill...

Daya in anger grabbed the police's collor : kyun kiya tumne aisa...kyun chayi tumne goli...(in hurt and anger ) ek masoom ki jaan se jada tumhare liye wo apradhi jaroori hai...(jerking him badly ) bolo...kyun kiya aisa (he shouted badly in tears )...

Acp pulling Daya : daya chhoro ise..(officer coughed badly )...abhi in sabka time nahi hai...

One officer : sir mujhe nahi lagta hai wo baccha jinda hoga...itni uchain se girne ke baad kisika bhi bachna bhut mushkil hai (all shievred badly )

Tarika nodded her head : nahiiiii...mere bacche ko kuch nahi ho sakta...kuch nahi hua hoga mere adi ko...(moving toward abhijeet)..abhi tum kuch karte kyun nahi...leke ayo na humare adi ko ...(in heavy tone ) dekho na ye log kya bol rahe hai...bol rahe hai humara adi...(in broken tone ) aisa kuch nahi hoga na...(seeing abhijeet standing like a statue, tarika shook him badly ) abhi tum chup kyun ho (loudly )...please leke ayo na adi ko...(abhijeet's silent shievered her to the core )

Shreya tried to grab her but she jerked her badly and fall down on her knee she burst out loudly in tears ...shreya in tears hide her in soothing shell, she was crying harshly...

Anybody was not understanding what to do...seems like mind of all family members has been block ...

when suddenly they all heard a shout of "papaaaaaaaa"... yeah it was adi's voice... Abhijeet jerked badly litening his jaan's voice...

Abhijeet in whisper: adi...(duo glanced each other and then both looked down )

They both became stunned seeing adi was hanging with a support of a branch of climber...

Adi crying : papa...chachu bachayo mujhe...

Abhijeet in tears ; adi kuch nhi hoga beta...hum hai na kuch nhi hone denge aapko...aap bas haath mat chhorna bacche...(tarika stood up listening his son's voice )

Daya rushed from there and came with rope... he threw the rope toward adi : beta rassi pakaro ...(adi nodded his head in no with fear )

Abhijeet controlling his emotions: adi aap to mere bahadur bete ho na...please baccha pakaro rassi...

Dev : chhote rassi pakar...kuch nahi hoga tujhe...hum kuch nahi hone denge tujhe...

Adi in fear : bhaiya mai gir gaya to ?

Dev lovingly : tujhe apne bhaiya pe bharso hai na...i promise tu nahi girega...

Adi with fast heart beat caught the rope...duo pulled the rope up carefully and adi came up grabbing his papa's hand...(all took a sigh of relief...acp wiped his tears)

Abhijeet hugged adi tightly in tears, then he kissed him all over his face ...tarika also came there and hide her life in her arms while crying harshly...they both were crying while cuddling adi...(Daya wiped his tears which was rolling down from her cheek ...shreya pressed his shoulder )

Adi seperated from hug and wiped tears of his mumma papa with his little fingers...abhirika kissed on his hand... abhijeet looked at tarika with teary smile, tarika hugged him tightly...

Daya in smile opening his arm : champs ...(adi immediately flung in his arm )...daya hugged him tight and gave a soft kiss on his hair...

 **Flashback end...**

Daya in sad tone : uss hatse ke baad se abhi ke man me jo dar baitha wo abhi tak hai hi...(in soggy tone ) agar ek minute ke liye bhi adi use dur jata hai to wo bhut ghabra jata hai...

salunkhe was stunned after knowing the truth...he uttered : kisine mujhe kuch bataya kyun nahi ...tumlog mujhe apna maante hi nahi ho...(in anger ) aur wo tarika jise mai apna beti manti hun wo to sayad mujhe kuch samajhti nahi ...

Daya : sir aisi baat nahi hai ...aap galat samajh rahe hai..

Salunkhe raising his hand in air : ab jo samajhna hai wo mai party me tarika se samajh lunga...(saying this he left from there )

Acp in soft tone : Daya tum baccho ko ghar leke jayo aur fir abhijeet ke paas jana...uske deemag me fir se wahi sab baate ghoom rahi hogi...

Daya nodded : jee sir...

Daya drop the children into home, then move toward the bureau...he looked around and found his buddy in gallary who was silently watching outside (favorite place in bureau where abhirika and dareya both met togetger once , i think you got that place )...

Daya move toward him and asked : kya soch rahe ho abhi ?

Abhijeet looked at daya with jerk and said : Daya...tum kab aye, mujhe to pata bhi nhi chla... bacchon ko ghar chhor aye ? (Daya noticed his red eyes )

Daya stared at him so he adverted his gaze...

Daya hold his hand : ghar chalo abhi...tumhari tabeeyat theek nahi hai...

Abhijeet in surprise: meri tabeeyat ko kya hua ...mai bilkul fit hun yaar...

Daya in anger : kya mai tumhe befakoof najar ata hun...ankhe dekhi hai apni tumne...puri laal ho rakhi hai...tumne fir se stress lekar migrane badha li hai (abhijeet down his head )

Daya : ab chalo...

Abhijeet tried : par yaar bureau..

Daya cutting him : sachin aur Rajat hai bureau me wo sambhal lenge...ab koi behana nahi , chalo chupchap...

Abhijeet in irritation: Daya tu kabhi kabhi sachme hitler ban jata hai...

Daya in tease :mai to kabhi kabhi hitler banta hun par tumhare saheb ko to roj tumhari hitlergiri jhelni parti hai...(abhijeet glared him hard )

They reached at home like this, they both smiled after seeing his house beautiful decorated and the preparation of party was going on with full excitement...

Tarika in surprise ; abhijeet daya...aaplog itni jaldi...waah kya baat hai !!

Daya smiled ; bhabhi aapke pati dev ne to mana kar diya tha par fir bhi mai le hi aya...mere samne thori iski chalti hai (tarika laughed while Abhijeet just smiled )...

Tarika noticed abhijeet's red eyes so asked in tension ; abhijeet, aap theek hai ?

Abhijeet in low tone : tarika i m fine... don't worry...

Daya ; bhabhi wo actually iske sar me dard hai...mai ise room me leke jata hun...(tarika nodded )

 **In room...**

Daya giving meds : lo abhi fatafat dawai khalo aur thodi der rest karlo...

Abhijeet gulped down meds and laid down...daya covered him from blanket and left from there...

sometimes later Abhijeet felt a soft touch on his head...he recognised the touch and open his eyes and smiled soothingly to see his son pressing his forehead

Abhijeet in low tone : kya kar rahe ho aap ?

Adi stopped his hand movement and said in teary tone : i m sorry papa..(in innocent tone ).meri wajah se fir pareshan ho gye aap ...

Abhijeet placing hand on his cheek : aapka koi galti nhi tha baccha..mera beta kabhi jaan boojhke kisiko bhi hurt nahi karega...aur mujhe to bilkul bhi nahi ...(kissing on his hand )

Adi keeping his head on his father's chest laid down and kept his hand around his arm... Abhijeet smiled and cuddled his brat tightly...

Adi giving a soft kiss on his cheek : love you papa...

Abhijeet : Love you too my jaan (placing a peck on his forehead)...

 **Abhijeet pov : Adi aapko nahi pata beta ki aap kya ho mere liye...meri aur tarika ki jaan basti hai aapme...i promise my gudde jab tak aapke papa aapke saath hai aapko kuch nhi hone denge...(in smile) aaj mai apne bete ki jindgi ko sabse yaadgar palo me badal dunga...**

He smiled in his own and carres his son's hair who adjust himself more cosily in his father shell...

 **End of this chapter...**

 **A/n : Thank you so much to all of you for your support...and i m really sorry if i have hurt you in my previous an... actually i was so sad on that day so expelled my anger...hehe...i hope you guys forgive me...**

 **guys new chapter me bhut bara twist ane wala hai so dil thaam ke rakhyega...**

 **Aadityan** **: Thank you so much dude for your review...hope now you have finished your project work...and same here yaar , autocorrect mujhe bhi bhut irritating lagta hai...finger crossed ki aapko ye chapter pasand hai...**

 **And baaki sabko mai reply bleeding heart me dungi...i will update it soon...**


End file.
